Best Idea
by hollywar
Summary: JA Adam Banks knew this probably wasn't the best idea. Actually, to be quite honest, he very well knew it was probably the worst idea his best friend, Charlie Conway, had ever thought up of. Then why was he here? And why did she have look so good...


**A/N- I hope you guys like this! **

**Best Idea**

Adam Banks knew this probably wasn't the best idea. Actually, to be quite honest, he very well knew it was the worst idea his best friend, Charlie Conway, had ever thought up of. But what do you say to the poor guy? He was heartbroken, truly broken into pieces. His girlfriend of two years had just cheated on him. Now, Adam was no love doctor, but he knew that Charlie had fallen really badly over this girl. The poor hockey star even had the ring picked out and bought.

"Come on, Banksie." Yeah... this was the worst idea, ever. Two famous hockey players, stepping into a club. It was bound to be a terrible experience. Maybe that's why the other ducks didn't want to come; they wanted to survive.

Adam knew he was good looking. Good enough to get double takes by some of the finest looking girls. He also knew that he would never be able to use them to his advantage. Admittedly, he was shy. He could never make the first move. Rejection was a brutal thing that he was terrified of. That's why he played hockey; made it his whole being. He knew who he was on the ice. He knew exactly what to do on the ice.

"Cake-eater!" Charlie yelled, looking at him. He used the old nickname Jesse had given him the first day of becoming a Duck. Smiling, he raised his eyebrows to indicate he was listening. "I was thinking, maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean..."

I completely agreed with every word that was coming out of his mouth, until he trailed off. I looked behind me to see what he was starring at. None other than Connie Moreau and Julie Gaffney. The only two girls I knew who could play professional hockey, and still come out on top every single game. I would imagine that being a girl in professional hockey would be tough. It was hard enough for me; and I was a full grown man, with extra muscle. The small frames of both female ducks were no bigger than any super model's you'd see in the magazines.

"Wow, Banks... they sure do know how to clean up." Charlie groaned, and I myself, was in horror. Not only were these two living in the same place as us, but they were hot. I would never be able to look at Julie Gaffney the same way again. Her long blond hair was in curly locks, framing her pale small face. Her big blue eyes shined in the street lamp light, making her look like a porcelain doll. The tight black dress she was wearing didn't help my case at all. The girl who I knew to wear sweat pants, and long sleeve tops, that covered everything but her face, was now the girl who had amazing curves, and the roundest chest he had ever seen. Her long boots reached up to her knees, almost. They had to be at least four inches high. They made her legs go on forever.

"Hey!" Connie yelled, looking us in the eyes. Julie looked up, and caught my starring eyes, and smiled. I must have been turning all shade of red. I felt grateful for the darkness. They ran over to us, giving us both hugs. This was so weird.

"What are guys doing here?" Connie asked, looking at Charlie.

"I suppose you know my girlfriend cheated on me. Banksie here and I were going to go in the club. I was just about to back out..."

"Banksie, huh?" Julie said, looking at me was a teasing smile. This was so surreal. I knew I must have been dreaming, and would wake up tomorrow not being able to look at Julie the same way again. Then again; if it was real, I wouldn't be able to look at her ever again.

"Very funny," I said, giving her my best charming smile. I swore I seen her melt away in front of my own eyes.

"Well," Connie, who we call Cons, continued. "Guy and I just broke up, so Julie here, and me were just on our way to do the same thing. But I started to feel wrong about it..."

"Guys," Julie started, messing with her dresses zipper said. "Let's just do it. There's nothing to lose."

"Our jobs?" I said, looking at all of them. The one thing that all of us could not afford to lose was our jobs. No matter if the job we did was our favourite pastime, and we got paid a ridicules amount of money for it. It's not like we wouldn't survive because of the money; we wouldn't survive because hockey was our life.

"Awe, Cake-eater." Connie and Charlie said at the same time. "You have to be such a downer," Charlie continued.

"Cake-eater?" Julie asked, completely amused. She nudged me, in a teasing way, again. I was getting really uncomfortable. She was probably joking around like a brother and sister, but I couldn't get the thought of her perfectly round derrière in that stupid little sparkly dress.

"Come on," I took Charlie's arm, and Julie took Connie's arm. We made our way through the throngs of dancing, sweaty people before we came to the bar. I looked at the three of them standing there, looking around at the people. They were all starring at us, so I did the only thing I knew what to do.

"Four shots," I nodded, handing over the money to the bulky guy.

;

I was feeling pretty good. Actually, the four of us were feeling amazing. There was no pain, and we didn't pay attention to any of the odd stares we were getting. It was just like we were in our own little world. That is, until Julie Gaffney pulled me to the dance floor.

"Dance with me, Banksie." She said, using the nickname Charlie gave me several years back. I couldn't say no to this girl... I wasn't even sure I wanted to say no. Everything was completely upside down.

To my dismay, there was a hard, fast song playing. Sweating bodies were bumping into me, and girls were practically throwing themselves at me. Not to mention the looks the guys were giving a tipsy Julie. She started dancing, using both of her hands to hold onto my hips. I stood still, almost as if I was waiting for something.

I can't recall what came over me at that second. I'm not sure anyone could tell me, but when Julie came up from a dance move, fully standing, I grabbed her body. She didn't seem to mind, but started to enjoy this torture even more. Our bodies pushed together left not even air between us. My hand fell to her perfectly rounded ass, the one that had been on my mind all night, while she grinded her hips into mine.

The song must have played out for another seven minutes. All of which took seven years off my life completely. Screw drugs. This girl was a drug. Her own, captivating, interesting, beautiful, breath taking, wonderful drug, that I wasn't quite sure I would ever want to stop taking again.

After the song was over, she took my hand, and dragged me back to where Charlie and Connie were talking trash about their exes. Hell, if it made Charlie feel better, than I would've gotten him and Cons to hang out before this. I looked over at Julie, and she put a finger to her mouth, then pulled me down to her height, so her mouth was close to my ear.

"Shh," she said, giggling. I could feel her hot breath on my neck; it almost made me want to shiver. She smelt way too good. "We're not needed here, let's go."

I stopped thinking when I let her pull me into the bathroom in the club. A huge, expensive looking bathroom that no one was in. She locked the door with a flick of her wrist, and then looked at me. I was against the wall, and breathing hard. Not to mention that my breathing wasn't the only thing that was hard.

She bit her plump pink lip, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I actually purely through impulse; something I was normally terrified to do. I loved the ice, because it was normal; familiar. Hockey was something that I knew everything about. Kissing Julie, friend since the Goodwill games, was not something I knew how to do. Hell, I didn't even know where this was going. I was pretty sure we were both drunk.

Pinning her against the wall I had just been leaning on, she unbuckled my belt. I began to feathery trace her neck with my lips, but I could tell there wasn't going to be any playing around. For being on the same team for so many years, you get to know someone. Not to mention that Julie was our star goalie, and I was the star shooter. We were complete opposites. Opposites attract.

My pants and boxers were pooled at my feet, and so was Julies black dress, and lacy underwear. "Adam!"

I looked at her face, and kissed her lips again. She moaned as I avoided touching her, part from my lips. I just thought that she deserved some teasing, seeing as she decided to wear that little dress tonight. "Hmm?" I mumbled, while kissing her neck. My two arms were holding me above her, so I wasn't touching her. I caught her lips in a passionate kiss, probably the most intense one I've ever shared with her, and then to my surprise; it stopped. Her two arms flew up, and hit each elbow joint, causing my arms to collapse, and fall on her.

"Finally," she murmured while rubbing her hands up and down my now naked chest. I was still in shock when she caught my lips again, but decided I had had enough. She felt my eagerness and bent down to get my wallet, handing it over to me. Who would have though; the guy who didn't talk, the famous hockey shooter; would be ripping open a little purple foil packet, for the famous woman goalie. Actually, Adam was vaguely sure she was the only woman goalie.

Julie stole the rubber circle from my hand, and grabbed me with the other. I could feel myself growing even more under her touch. By the look on her face, she was pleased.

Once it was rolled on, she looked at me and smirked; waiting. However, I took her face in hands, and looked deep into her eyes. "Julie... are you sure about this?"

Julie smiled brightly; even when he was drunk and about to have sex he was the perfect gentleman. The only time she had ever seen him not being a caring gentleman, was on the ice. She liked it that way. "Cake-eater," she slowly kissed me again, and again, and again. "Make love to me."

That was all the assurance that I needed.

;

Adam Banks woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Charlie Conway was going to get it. It was his worst idea ever, not to mention he had no idea where he was. Everything around him didn't look the same, but yet familiar. He had been in this place before. That's when he noticed the sleeping body wrapped around his own.

None other than Julie Gaffney was sleeping in his arms, pressed against his naked chest. They were both naked; and that's when the whole night came flooding back to him. They had stumbled out of the bathroom, both messes. Julie had pulled out her apartment key from her boot, and he didn't need any convincing before they were both outside in the sticky warm California weather haling a cab.

Julie squirmed, opening her eyes to look into his own. Adam changed his mind. He was defiantly going to give Charlie Conway a pat on the back; it was the best idea he had ever had.

**A/N- Please leave a review guys! **


End file.
